


Welcome To This One Man Show

by buzzedbee20



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Season 5 Spoilers, sad neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Neal feels drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To This One Man Show

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Welcome To This One Man Show  
> Author: Buzzedbee20  
> Characters: Elizabeth Burke, Peter Burke, Neal Caffrey  
> Pairing: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke  
> Warning: Season 5 spoilers  
> Rating: G  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own White Collar but it owns me  
> Summary: A little Neal feels drabble  
> A/N: This just came out of me and I was happy with it

Watching El care for Peter as he convalesced on the couch, Neal couldn't help the feelings of loneliness that struck him. 

He knew that if he were in Peter’s place, El, or June would take care of him. Even Moz and Peter would make sure he 

was alright in their own clumsy ways. But Neal didn't want his friends, he wanted a companion.He fiercely missed Sara 

in that moment. Not that she was the temperature taking type. But even hearing her say “get well soon,” on the phone

would warm his spirits, just as it had when he’d been struck down with strep throat a year and a half ago. Now there

were 3000 miles between them. Even Peter and El were miles away from him, even as they sat five feet across the room.

Separated by his secrets and Peter’s promotion, Neal was feeling disconnected from the closest people to family he’d

ever had. Better those things than iron bars, barbed wire and bullet-proof windows. If his loneliness was the price 

to pay, he would gladly take it over what came before.


End file.
